Under the White Moonlight
by white pedal
Summary: Seto Kaiba has been forced to come to Pegasus's party. He was in a foul mood, until he saw a girl with long white hair and bright blue eyes, and he becomes determine to know who this girl is.


_**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay of many of my stories, but this one will help me get my butt in gear!**_

_**This story is dedicated to my friend "BlueshippingZutara" as a wedding present as she is getting married, so I thought I'd make a one shot of her favorite pairing, Seto and Kisara.**_

_**Congratulations BZ!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the characters.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

He absolutely hated this.

He didn't want to do this, but he didn't have a choice in the matter. He had to do the one thing he hated most than everything else, there was no ultimatum for him in this situation for him to back out from it without foul play on his part.

Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaibacorp, gritted his teeth in frustration as he was putting on his blue tie.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Seto murmured, "of all the things I have to do for the sake of the company, I'd rather do anything but this."

Seto was in a foul mood because tonight, he has to go to a party hosted by Maximillion Pegasus. At his party there will be other business men, celebrities and tycoon's from all over the world getting together to have a good time and often get together to discuss business with one another.

Seto, however, dreaded going because he was not a very social person and most of the people at the party would probably try to suck up to him because he is the president of the most successful company in the world and would try to make propositions with him. However, being the most cold-hearted being in existence, he would decline their offers in a not so friendly way, as he would not want to make any shady deals with those attention seeking vultures.

He had to go to Pegasus's party because he sent Seto an invitation last week in the mail. At first he crumpled up the invitation and threw it in the garbage, then a week later Pegasus called Seto asking if he was coming. Of course Seto said no (in a very rude manor which is not to be repeated), the final straw that broke the Camel's back was when Pegasus showed up at his door step (unannounced) telling him to come to his party because he already invited news reporters to attend the even. Seto early lost it because now that Pegasus got the press involved, he would have to go because if he didn't, it will be all over the news and magazine's, thus ruining Kaiba corp's reputation because Seto didn't want to go, and he wouldn't be able to find a good excuse since people would have known if he was on a business trip or not.

There are many things Seto could somewhat tolerate from Pegasus, but when he tells him his company's reputation is in jeopardy because Seto is refusing to do something Pegasus wants, the young CEO's blood would start boiling and would put up a fight. He was furious that Pegasus invited the press just so he can get Seto to come, to make it even more infuriating is that the press are usually not supposed to be at those events, so he knew Pegasus was trying to play hard ball with the young CEO. Seto desperately wanted to rip the older man's head off.

But not tonight, because Pegasus has got Seto right where he wanted him.

Seto grabbed his white over shirt and put it on top of his dress shirt, he was putting on his white suit for the event and was about ready. He had a grimace look on his face as he buttoned up his shirt.

There was a knock on his bedroom door, Seto turned and saw his little brother Mokuba standing at the door side.

"You look great, Seto." the younger Kaiba said with a smile.

Seto turned around completely and smiled at his brother, "Thanks Mokuba, though I'm not exactly in the party mood."

Mokuba walks over to Seto, "Don't worry Seto, it's only temporary. You just have to be at that party for a few hours and let the press take pictures of you so you can show them you can be social, even at Pegasus's affairs."

"I can be social when it comes to business meetings, events and grand openings when it suits the interests of Kaibacorp, I just don't like being social with people I hate," Seto says as he looks in the mirror and fixes his hair, "Pegasus is just doing this to annoy me."

"Well even if that's true, you can't back out now. The press will no doubt be there to take your pictures, but at least going to this party will give the company good publicity and that you and Pegasus can be civil with each other."

"Yeah, in their eyes. While behind closed doors I would use that lunatic's picture as a target for my dart board."

Mokuba sighed, "At least promise me you'll try to be nice, okay bro?"

Seto looks at his brother and ruffles his hair with a smile, "I will, promise. Besides like you said it's only temporary and it's for the good of the company...not to mention it will be a way to finally shut Pegasus up and make him leave me alone."

Mokuba smiled. Suddenly, Seto's phone started to ring, he picked it up from his pocket and answered, "Yes?"

_"Mr. Kaiba, it's Roland. Your limo is here to take you to Pegasus's manor."_

"I'll be at the front in five minutes," Seto answered and he pressed the end button, "looks like my ride is here," Seto looks at Mokuba, "I'll be home as soon as possible, if anything happens while I'm gone call me, okay?"

Mokuba nods, "I will, have fun at the party, Seto."

Seto left the room and headed downstairs to the lobby, the maids bowed as he was leaving the front door. When he was outside he saw the black limo waiting for him with Roland holding the door open, Seto got in along with Roland and the limo started to drive off.

Seto crossed his arms and legs and looks at Roland, 'Roland, do you know which magazines and news paper will be at Pegasus's party?"

Roland pulled out a list and read them, "It says here that the people who will be at the event are from the _Gazette,_ People's Magazine, Celebrity Weekly, Business monthly and Stars Magazine, sir. With any luck there shouldn't be anymore but five reporters."

"How long is this event for?" Seto asked.

"Eight to twelve, sir."

Seto held his head and sighed, he was already annoyed with which Magazines were coming, but knowing the party will last till midnight was already giving him a headache."

"Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Pegasus's manor had bright lights leading to the large house. People were walking in through the door and into the lobby, and soon they were all in the dinning room. They started chatting with one another, laughing and were starting to eat and drink the refreshments, music was being played by the orchestrates with violins and Cello's filling the room with their graceful melodies.

Seto's limo stopped at the gate, he got out along with Roland and he fixed his tie.

"Shall I park the limo, sir?" Roland asked.

"Yes, somewhere close, just in case I want to get out of here as quickly as possible if Pegasus pulls one of his stunts. He's lucky I don't plan to sue him for forcing me here against my will." Seto says cooly.

He started walking to the mansion with Roland tailing behind him. At the front door, there were two big security guards wearing black suits and sunglasses looking right at Seto.

One of them got in front of Seto, "Hold it, Do you have an invitation?" he said.

Seto looks up at the guard with a glare, "I was invited by Pegasus personally, my invitation _got lost_." Seto says sarcastically as he remembers crumbling up his invitation.

The guard laughed, "Yeah right! Pegasus gave all of his guests invitations for us to look at so we know who to let in."

"Nice try, kid!" The second guard sneered, "but we're not letting you in without an invite."

"And don't even try to put up a fight, because it will be two against one, I highly doubt your little lackey behind you will help, not to mention we are a lot bigger than you are, punk."

Roland got nervous and brought his cloth out to put on his face to wipe off the sweat. Seto, on the other hand, was irritated and annoyed by how idiotic the security guards were. He never argued with them and now they are basically challenging him to a fight he never started, he started regretting coming to Pegasus's mansion and wanted to leave immediately.

Suddenly, one of the guards phone rang. He took the cell phone from his pocket and answered it, "Hello?" then, the guard started to have a nervous look on his face and he flinched, "B-but sir-he doesn't have one-seriously-but!...y-yes sir."

He hung up the phone and turned around, "Let them in, Pegasus says he's a guest."

"What!?" Exclaimed the second guard, "but he doesn't have an invitation!"

"Don't argue...let them in."

Seto was surprised by this turn of event, and Roland took a sigh of relief knowing that the confrontation was over. As they walked in the guards glared at him.

"You better not cause any trouble," Said the guard, "we heard that you and Pegasus aren't on good terms, so if you do something we don't like, I'll personally toss you out myself."

Seto glared at him, "For your information, you and the second half of your brain standing next to you started a fight with me, and I told you your boss invited me here personally, and believe me I have better things to do than be here. So if you two cause me any trouble tonight again, you're going to wish Pegasus didn't invite me here and I'll finish what you two started."

The guards mouth's hung open from the CEO's comment as he walked away, but then they ended up glaring at him.

* * *

Seto and Roland looked around and saw a lot of people in the room, they were all dressed up in the finest clothes and the women wore very expensive jewelry. They were all laughing and having a good time, Seto saw that there some movie stars at the party but he didn't remember most of their names, but he saw two that he recognized and knew their last names were Depp and Myers. He also saw some of the CEO's he met with during his business trips over sea's were here and were talking with one another.

Seto was hating every minute of it, he didn't like being around this many people.

"Yoohooo! Kaiba boy! Over here!"

Seto cringed as he recognized that sing-song tone of voice, he turned around and saw Pegasus waving at him with a cheerful smile while holding a glass of wine. Seto felt his temper rise.

"Roland, go mingle with the guests. I'll take care of this myself."

Roland bowed, "Yes sir." and left.

Seto walked over to the white-haired man, Pegasus was dressed in a golden suit with white frills on the cuffs of his sleeves and around his neckwith a blue gem on it.

"Kaiba boy! It's been ages! How are you?" Pegasus says cheerfully.

"Spare me the pleasantries Pegasus, we saw each other last week when you harassed me to come to your stupid party by threatening me with the press, plus when I got here your goon's were about to fight me because I didn't have my invitation with me. Well now I'm here, so you can't use anything against me at this point." Seto said threatenly.

Pegasus waved his index finger at Seto, "Tsk tsk, someone's grumpy tonight. But don't worry, I assure you that you will have a fabulous time here tonight, and I called my security to tell them that you were personally invited and that you lost your invitation...I think you accidentally put it in your garbage when I came over to see you and saw a yellow piece of paper that looks like it."

"Gee, I wonder how that got there?" Seto remarked sarcastically.

A waiter comes over to the two men with a tray of wine, "Would you like some wine, sirs?" he asks.

Pegasus smiles, "I already have a glass but thank you, but Mr. Kaiba would most certainly take a glass."

Seto glares at Pegasus, "No thanks, I don't drink."

"Come on Kaiba boy, let loose and try to have some fun, one drink won't hurt."

"I said no."

"Oh my! Is that a reporter from Stars Magazine!? Maybe I should call him over and have him interview us!"

"...I'll take a glass."

Seto takes a glass as the waiter fills it with red wine, after he leaves Seto gives Pegasus an ominous look," There, I got myself a glass. But if you want me to stay here, you better not bring any of those vultures where I am. I'm only here so they know I came to this party and that I'm not being anti social, and I know you set this up to ruin my company's reputation."

Pegasus gave Seto a fake shock and hurt expression, "What!? Why would I want to invite the press for that sole purpose?"

"Don't act innocent, you snake," Seto hissed, "why did you even invite me here in the first place?"

Pegasus took a sip of his wine and looked at Seto, "I figured you needed a break from work. Besides you're a young man, you should be having fun, it's not healthy to be cooped up in your office like a little hermit, not to mention that it's made you grumpy and a bit of a downer."

"Probably because you threatened me with the press." Seto eyed Pegasus.

Pegasus smirked at the young man, "What can I say, I had to use persuasion to get a wet blanket like you to come."

Seto hissed, then Pegasus looks in another direction with a smile as he saw a group on women heading their way, "Not to alarm you, Kaiba boy, but I believe your fans are heading your way."

"What!?" Seto exclaimed, then he looked over and saw that the women were getting closer, "oh no."

Pegasus started to walk away, "Have fun, Kaiba boy!" he said.

Seto was furious, "Pegasus, you get back here you slime!"

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba." Says one of the women sweetly.

There were four women in front of Seto, one was wearing a dark green dress with one strap over her shoulder with sparkles on it, she had light porcelain skin and short curled red hair and green eyes with red lipstick and dark eye shadow. The second one was wearing a short dark blue dress that was up to her knee's and was strapless, she had long blonde hair that was in a pony tail and had grey eyes. While the third woman wore a long purple dress with a sweetheart cut on the front, she had wavy long black hair and brown eyes, and the fourth one wore a short dark pink dress with brown hair and slightly tanned skin and blue eyes.

Seto agreed that all four women are incredibly beautiful, but he knew they were up to something.

"It's a surprise to see you here," Says the red-haired woman, "I'm Valerie."

"I'm Sadie!" Says the girl in the blue dress, "We're big fans of yours!"

"Alexandria," Says the raven haired woman.

"And I'm Carly," Says the last woman.

Seto stared at their expressions during the introduction. While all four of those women were beautiful, he knew they were after him for one thing, Seto had met women like them before at other occasions and tried to flirt with him. That was because he is rich, not to mention very handsome by most people, and they thought they could seduce him, make him fall in love with them and marry them and live like royalty for life.

He knew these women are gold diggers.

"Can I help you four?" he says a bit cooly.

"Oh nothing, we just wanted to meet the famous president of Kaiba corp," Valerie says with a smirk, "so what brings you to a place like this?"

"Well, if you should know, Pegasus invited me here tonight." Seto says.

"Really?" Alexandria says, "I thought you and Pegasus didn't get along from what we heard."

"You'd be surprised what that man is capable of," Seto takes a sip of the wine and cringes from the taste. He was never a casual drinker and the taste of the wine disgusted him.

All four women giggled as they surrounded the CEO. Valerie had her hand on Seto's shoulder and smiled seductively, "There is another thing that we heard about you, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto felt his temper rise as the red-haired woman touched him in a inappropriate matter, "What's that?" he asked bitterly.

"You're still single, are you getting tired of being a bachelor?" Sadie asked Seto.

Just as he thought. Now he had to find a way to change the subject.

"Is there anything else you want to know? I highly doubt that me being a bachelor is anything important." Seto said while keeping control over himself.

"It is to some degree," Carly says with her hands together, "don't you ever get lonely without having that special someone by your side?"

Seto started to feel his twitch, what kind of question was that? Seto Kaiba doesn't plan to have sort of relationship what so ever. The only person he cares about was Mokuba and that's about it, getting into a relationship with a woman was not on his list, he had met too many untrustworthy women who wanted to use him to get his money and wants nothing to do with that kind of drama where he is being conned by a harlot who doesn't care for his best interests or his brothers.

"You know, Seto," Valerie says, "I'm not doing anything Saturday, why don't you and I go get a coffee sometime?"

Seto looked at Valerie, "Are you serious?" he said.

Valerie smirked as she circled her finger on his shoulder, "Of course, you seem like a man who needs a good time."

"No way! Valerie!" Sadie exclaimed, "I saw him first!"

"That's enough!"

All four women jumped as Seto finally lost his patience, "You are being ridiculous! I already told you that I am not interested in dating, and even if I were you four would be out of the question!"

Sadie gasped while the others were appalled, "Excuse me!?" Valerie exclaimed.

"How dare you!" Alexandria said furiously.

"How dare you come over to me and talk about dating. The only reason why you all even came over here is because I'm a CEO, I don't take kindly to gold diggers and if you think that you're going to just come here and ask me out instead of having an intelligent conversation, guess again." Seto hissed.

"...Well now we can see why you have enemies," Carly hissed, "you are incredibly rude yourself!"

"What else is new?" Seto remarked.

Valerie was furious, the red-haired woman's green eyes flashed in fury from being told off by Seto, "Well you won't have to worry about any woman getting you. With that attitude, no woman will EVER want to be with you! You'll spend the rest of your life alone!"

Seto glared at Valerie, "You say it like it's a bad thing, besides I'd remain alone for life then spend five minutes with you harpies."

All four women were shocked by those words, and Seto walked away from them.

* * *

Two men were talking to each other in the lobby and laughing, they were drinking white wine as they were talking about business.

"So I told my boss that we should spread our business to the Islands." said the man.

"And what did he say to that idea?" asked the other man.

"He said it would be the perfect opportunity to get away from his wife!" the man laughed.

While the men laughed, something was walking up to them. As they turned to look at what was coming, their mouths dropped and they were in complete shock to see what was in front of them.

"Excuse me," said a feminine voice, "I hope I'm not bothering you, but can you tell me where Mr. Pegasus is?"

One of the men gulped while they both blushed, "Uh...h-he should be somewhere in the dinning room, talking to the other guests," says one of the men as he started to blush madly.

"Thank you," said the girl and she walked away.

one of the men tilted his glasses to see if he was looking at it correctly and the other man rubbed his eyes with one arm while holding his wine and continued to blush.

* * *

"Roland, we're leaving!"

Roland looked over at Seto, his blue eyes were flaring with anger and his teeth were clenched. Roland began to worry.

"Sir? What happened?" he asked.

"I should of never had come here in the first place! This was nothing but a waste of time!"

Roland jumped at his boss's outburst and decided not to ask him anything else. They were going through crowds of people and Seto felt his blood pressure increase with each step as he wanted to get out of the manor as fast as possible.

That is until Seto bumped into something. He tumbled back and looked up to see what he ran into, and it was none other than Pegasus.

"Kaiba boy? Where are you heading off to?" Pegasus asked.

Seto glared at the man, "I'm out of here Pegasus! Coming to this party was a mistake!"

Pegasus blinked, "Oh my, what's gotten you in such a foul mood? Kaiba boy?"

"Well if you must know, after you left me when those women came over, they have tried to get me to go on dates with them."

"Oh my! What a horrible turn of events! And don't tell me they were going to give you their phone numbers to!?"

"Don't get cute with me Pegasus!" Seto hissed," if there is one thing I can't stand more than the paparazzi and people who try to con me out of my company, are women who are only after a man's money. I saw them practically licking their lips because of who I am."

Pegasus smiled, "Or maybe they were licking their lips because of how handsome you are. Seriously Kaiba boy, you can't always accuse every woman who wants to date you as a gold digger."

"I beg to differ, and now I'm going to take my leave," Seto turns to Roland, "Roland, have the driver bring the limo to the front, immediately."

"Yes sir," Roland says and he heads out into the crowd and out of the exit.

"Aww, do you really have to go so soon?" Pegasus faked whined.

"Yes, and next time Pegasus, don't try to be nice and invite to anymore of your occasions. I would rather have us hate each other and do it from a distance." Seto says.

As Pegasus and Seto were talking, the people from behind gasped and some were in shock. Seto heard them and was curious, "What are these people shocked at?"

Pegasus looked over, he blinked a few times and then had a smile on his face, "Ah, she's finally made it. I was afraid she would never show up."

"Who?" Seto asked.

Seto turned around, and he was stunned and frozen in shock at what he saw. In front of him was a girl who was a bit shorter than him with long white hair that cascaded over her shoulders. She had pale skin that was flawless and had piercing ice blue eyes that made her stand out, she wore a long vintage strapless bright blue dress that matched her eyes and a pearl necklace with two earings.

Seto couldn't breathe as he remembered the Blue Eyes White Dragon and his time in the Pharaoh's memories back in Egypt, when he had seen a woman who looked exactly like the girl he's seeing now.

"Oh! Kisara dear! Welcome!" Pegasus walked over to the young woman, "I'm so glad you could make it, I heard such wonderful things about you, young lady."

Seto snapped back into reality when Pegasus said the girl's name, _"Kisara!?"_ Seto said in his head, _"It can't be! She looks like the white-haired girl back in Egypt with the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon! She even has the same name as her! How is it__ possible!?_"

Kisara smiled, "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Pegasus, I'm terribly sorry for being late. There was a lot of traffic when I was driving here."

Pegasus smiled, "Oh that's quite alright dear, all that matters is that you finally made it!"

Seto felt his heart racing as he looked at the girl Kisara, he still couldn't understand how a girl from ancient times could be here in the present. He started to shake a little bit as he continued to stare at her.

Pegasus turned to Seto, "Kaiba boy, I would like to introduce you to Kisara Simmons."

Seto finally caught his breath and tried to calm himself down, he didn't want Pegasus or the girl to see him in that state. While he is recovering from his shock, now he is beginning to become curious of Kisara.

"Kisara Simmons?" Seto says.

Kisara nodded, "Yes," she started to blink as she looked at Seto, "wait a minute? Are you Seto Kaiba? CEO of Kaiba corp?"

Seto blinked as well, "Uh, yes?"

Kisara blushed from embarrassment, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that so bluntly. That was quite rude of me."

Seto was surprised at her sudden apology, "It's alright, I mean that is who I am."

Kisara looked up at Seto, she stopped blushing but still had a tint on pink on her face.

Pegasus smiled, "Miss Simmons is here as a guest from a contest she won in her college. She is one of those lucky people who are able to meet me in the flesh," Pegasus looks down on Kisara, "in fact, I've heard that she is at the top of her class at her college."

Seto looked at Kisara, who was flustered but smiled from Pegasus's compliment.

"Really?" Seto asked.

Pegasus smirked, "Yes really, Kaiba boy...but it's a shame you will be leaving now, so you can't really talk to her."

"Oh?" Kisara looks at Seto, "you're leaving, Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto realized that he wanted to leave the party earlier. He wasn't sure how to respond to that, but seeing this white-haired girl has made him question many things, such as if this girl is truly the Kisara from Ancient Egypt or if it's just an amazing coincidence that this girl looks like her.

He looked at Pegasus, "...Actually, I think I'll stay here for a while longer."

Pegasus was shocked and blinked, "Really? What made you change your mind, Kaiba boy?"

"...I figure that _maybe_ I can try to be more social."

Seto lied in order to hide his true intentions on staying. He looked at Kisara again with determination, many things were racing his mind as he looked at the white-haired woman.

He was going to find out who she really is, one way or another.

* * *

Pegasus left to entertain more guests, meanwhile Seto was watching Kisara from a distance as she was at the refreshment table getting herself some crackers and cheese with some vegetables and dip.

He continued to observe her carefully and looked at every detail of her features. Seto knew that she had to be connected to the ancient Kisara somehow, her white hair and blue eyes proved that much.

_"I don't get it? How is it that this girl looks like the Blue Eyes White Dragon's human form? And the fact that her name is also Kisara makes it even more suspicious,"_ Seto says in his mind_,"they both have white hair, blue eyes, they are completely identical, but are they same person? Or does this girl just look like Kisara and has her name?"_

Kisara looked around the room, as she started to leave the table two men came over to her.

"Hey there beautiful," Says one man slyly, "going our way?"

Kisara halted and looked at the men, "Uhm, actually you kind of got in my way."

"Really?" says another man, "we could of sworn you fell out of Heaven and landed in front of us."

Kisara started to get nervous as the men stood in front of her. One of the men then persuaded to put his arm around her and she started to tense up.

"You know, we've never seen you around here before, and we never seen a girl with features like yours." Said one man with a coy smile.

"Yeah, white hair with light skin with a par of bright blue eyes," says the other man smirking, "I bet you're quite popular with the boys aren't you?"

"..W-well not really.." Kisara says nervously.

Seto was watching the scene, and he started to feel his blood boil. He saw Kisara's discomfort and the two men keep invading her personal space, he saw the fear in the girls bright blue eyes. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth and marched over to them.

One of the men still had his arm around Kisara and they were laughing while Kisara was still uncomfortable. Until the man holding Kisara felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Uh, can I help you?" Says the man annoyed, but then paled when he looked up and saw a very angry Seto Kaiba.

"If you know what's good for you, I suggest you take your hand off of this girl, _now_." Seto demanded and hissed.

The man did what he was told and got away from Kisara and stood by the other man. Seto stood next to Kisara as he glared at them, while the other men glared back.

"What's your problem!? We were just having fun!" Exclaimed the man.

"Yeah! We just wanted to ask her some questions!" Said the other man.

"You could of done it while keeping your filthy hands to yourself. I saw you making advances at her and you were making her uncomfortable." Seto says sternly.

One of the men glared at Seto, "And what are you going to do about it!?"

Seto towered over the two men and gave them the mother of glares, it made the two men freeze on the spot and sweating profoundly.

"Do you _really_ want to find that out?" Seto asked threatenly.

Both men gulped and started to scurry away from the frightening man. Kisara though, was surprised that Seto Kaiba actually came to her rescue.

"Wow...thank you." Kisara says as she looks at Seto with amazement.

Seto remembered Kisara was standing next to him and he looked down at her, "Oh...it's no big deal," he says as he tries to regain his composure, "are you okay?"

Kisara nods, "Yes I'm fine, it's just I felt...I really couldn't do anything when they came around...I must be so pathetic." Kisara hung her head in shame.

Seto looks at her and gently touches her shoulder, "Don't feel bad about that. Those men shouldn't have cornered you like that."

Kisara was surprised and looked at Seto again, "Well you do have a point," then she smiled at him, "thank you again for helping me, I really appreciated it, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto nodded, but then became shocked as he realized what he was doing. He quickly got his hand off of Kisara's shoulder, why did he just come over and told those men off? Why did he helped this girl? He didn't even know her and he got angry because he saw two men touching her.

_"What's gotten into me!? This isn't like me at all! I don't even know this girl and yet I came to her rescue. Why did I get so angry back there?"_

He looks down at Kisara, who was still smiling,_"Besides, I still don't even know if she is Kisara from Egypt or not. So why am I going so crazy over her!?"__  
_

"Mr. Kaiba? Are you alright?"

Seto came out of his conscious and looked at Kisara, "Oh, yeah I'm fine. You know Kisara, I think it would be best if you stuck with me for the night."

Kisara blinked, "Really? You would do that for me?"

Seto looks at her, "I do, after that little incident with Dumb and Dumber, it's safe to assume that you will be safer with me."

Seto was offering Kisara this protection because he had to know who he was dealing with. He had to know who this mysterious woman was, Kisara Simmons could be just a cover name for her but he had to make certain if that was the case. Right now, he believed it would be best to start up a conversation with her.

"So, Pegasus says that you were able to get invited to this party because of a contest, what was the contest about?" Seto asked her.

Kisara explained, "Well the contest was to just write a written report about the history of Industrial Illusions, and my report won."

Seto looks at her in surprise, "Really? You must know a lot about Pegasus's company."

Kisara nodded and smiled, "I do, besides I'm supposed to when I graduate," Kisara takes a bite into the cheese on her plate.

"So what school do you go to, Miss Simmons?" Seto asked her.

"I attend Kioto University, I'm getting my bachelor's degree and when I graduate I'm going to be a receptionist." Kisara says.

Seto asks her, "Is it true that you are at the top of your class? Pegasus says you are."

Kisara looked away shyly a bit, "Well, yes I am. But it's not that important, I'm just dedicated to my studies, that's all."

Seto looks at her in surprised for her modesty. Kisara moves a piece of her white hair behind her ear as continues to look away, Seto admits that this girl was starting to intrigue his interests and not just because she looks like the girl he met in Ancient Egypt. She seemed like someone who takes her studies very seriously and she wasn't falling over him like the other women do when they meet him.

Seto smirks, "That's good. At least it shows you are someone who wants to be taken seriously."

Kisara looked at Seto with surprise, "Really?"

"Really," Seto says, "you seem to have a lot of goals you want to achieve."

Kisara started to smile at Seto, "Thank you, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto realized what he was saying and was flabbergasted that he complimented Kisara. He has never given praise to anyone before, except for Mokuba for his good grades and when he finally swallowed his pride and admitted that Yugi is the King of games. He looked at Kisara again and his cheeks started to burn from embarrassment.

_"What is coming over me!? I'm only asking her questions to see if she is who I think she is. Why am I suddenly praising her for what she's done? that's not what I'm supposed to do! I need to focus!"_

Meanwhile, in the distance, Valerie, Sadie, Alexandria and Carly were watching Seto and Kisara from afar and they were shocked.

"Valerie! Do you see what I see!?" Sadie says in shock.

Valerie was glaring at the scene, "Unfortunately yes, so Seto Kaiba thinks we're not good enough for him, and yet he's hanging around that girl!? That is an insult!"

"Who is she?" Carly asks, "I've never seen her before, and I've never seen anyone with features like hers either."

Alexandria looks at Kisara, "I don't know, but I admit she is quite pretty. Her white hair and blue eyes really make her stand out, especially in that dress."

"I have no idea who she is, but she is going to pay for being in Seto Kaiba's good graces." Valerie hissed.

They started walking through the crowd and towards Seto and Kisara, Seto glared at them.

"Hello again, Mr. Kaiba." Valerie says with a smirk.

Seto hissed at them, "I thought I told you banshee's to leave me alone, what do you want now?"

Valerie glared at Seto, "Well if you must know, the girls and I noticed that you were with someone and we got curious," Valerie the turned her direction over to Kisara, "so who's your friend?" she asked.

Kisara blinks, "Oh, my name is Kisara." she says politely.

"Kisara?" Sadie says.

"Quite an unusual name isn't it?" Valerie says.

Kisara started to get embarrassed again and Seto was getting mad again, the girls looked at Kisara, "By the way, is that your natural hair color or did you dye your hair? It would be odd if you made it this color on purpose." Carly asked.

"Actually, this my natural hair color," Kisara explained, "It's been this way since I was born."

"Really?" Sadie says, "It's quite odd."

Kisara was looking at the ground as some of the girls snickered, Valerie stood in front of Kisara, "So, Kisara is it? What kind of relationship do you and Mr. Kaiba have hmm?"

"That's enough!" Seto growled.

Valerie smirks at Seto, "What? We were just asking your friend a question...or is...something else to you?"

Seto was shocked by those words, "What are you implying?"

Valerie moved a piece of her red hair behind her ear, "Come on Kaiba, it's obvious this girl is something to you, I mean why else are this close to her?" Valerie looks at Kisara, "so Kisara, have you and Mr. Kaiba known each other for a long time?"

Kisara would look at Valerie, "No, we just met."

Valerie gave Kisara a mini glare with a smirk, "Oh really? You and Mr. Kaiba seem to be getting a long very well, it's almost like you two had known each other your whole lives."

Seto's eyes flashed with anger as Valerie kept asking Kisara uncomfortable questions. It was the first time in his life that he really wanted to hit a woman, but he had to hold back so he wouldn't cause a scene.

"You two look like you are very close, and it's amazing because, from what we heard, Seto Kaiba is always a grouch who hates being social with people." Valerie says haughtily with a laugh.

Kisara was surprised at the other woman's response and actually glared at her, "What? How can you say that? Mr. Kaiba is a hard working man and for you to say such things about him is completely disrespectful!"

Seto was surprised at Kisara's outburst and her stern expression. The only other person who stood up for his honor was Mokuba when people insult him, but seeing Kisara defending him like this was a shock to him.

Valerie blinked and glared at Kisara, "Excuse me? But Seto Kaiba is the disrespectful one here honey, there is nothing good about this man. He is a cold-hearted, self-absorbed and incredibly rude man who cares about nothing but his company and that's all there to it, you white-haired freak!"

"Shut up!"

Both parties stared at Seto as his voice boomed, Seto's gaze was like fire that can melt steel, "I want you four to leave us alone, now!"

Valerie, Kisara and the other girls gasped, "What!?" Valerie exclaimed, "are you kidding! This girl started it!"

"And I'm going to finish it!" Seto exclaimed furiously, "you four idiots have done nothing but harass me and this young woman here, and what we do is none of your concern! And you owe her an apology for that last comment!"

Valerie looked at Seto in disgust, "Apologize for what? She is a freak, with that white hair and everything! Why should I apologize for her being weird?"

Seto gave all four women a deadly glare, "She is not a freak, and if anything she is better looking than all of you with the pound of makeup you're all wearing, and she is better than all of you will ever will be!"

All four women were speechless, including Kisara who's mouth dropped and stared at Seto with wide-eyes.

Seto grabbed Kisara's arm and took away from the shocked women.

* * *

Twelve minutes later, Seto got Kisara out of Pegasus's manor and they were now in the gardens away from everyone. Kisara recovered from her shock and looked at Seto, who looked completely drained from everything that's happened.

Seto was trying to calm himself down and took some breathes.

"Mr. Kaiba? Are you alright?" Kisara asked with concern, she was incredibly worried for the CEO.

Seto looked back at Kisara and started to calm down a bit, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Are you alright?"

Kisara nodded, "I am...I can't believe what you did back there."

Seto sighed a bit, believing that he went too far when he lost his temper, "Oh that...sorry you had to see that."

Kisara blinked, "About what?...I meant that I can't believe that you stood up for me like that..."

Seto looks at Kisara with surprise, "What?"

"..No one has defended my honor like that before...thank you." Kisara said with a warm smile.

"..Oh..you're welcome," Seto says awkwardly, "you..didn't deserved to be called that."

Kisara looked away but still smiled, "That's alright...it's not like I haven't been called that before."

Seto blinked, "What?"

Kisara looked out at Pegasus's garden and was in awe. The garden had red roses, blue violets and a few other exotic flowers in every row, she went to one of the flower and touched them gently, "They are so beautiful."

Seto looked at Kisara as she gazed at the flowers. From above, Kisara was being hit by the moonlight in the sky, making her white hair sparkle and her blue eyes glitter. Seto thought she was very beautiful.

"So Kisara," Seto says, "what did you mean back there?"

Kisara looked up, "Pardon?"

"..About what you said about being called..a white-haired freak before..if you don't mind me asking?"

Kisara froze for a minute, then she had a sad expression,"...Well, you can say it wasn't easy for me growing up. When I was born, my hair was completely white. The doctors ran multiple tests on me to see if I had a defect, it turns out that I do, my hair was white due to a mutation in my DNA."

"Really?" Seto says, "that's why your hair is white?"

Kisara nodded, "Yes, and when I entered school, other kids would tease me and bully me because of my hair and accused me of being an albino. They would even pull my hair and compare my hair to chalk. But as I got older the bullying happened less and less..." Kisara blinked and started to become embarrassed, "oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say something so personal! I know you're probably not interested about it."

Seto was surprised at what Kisara told him. Kisara looked away again, suddenly the wind blew and Kisara held herself from the chill, Seto saw this and took his tux off and put it over Kisara's shoulders.

"Here," Seto says, "it's chilly out tonight, I wouldn't want you to catch cold."

Kisara smiled, "Thank you, I didn't think it would be this cold out tonight."

Seto looks at Kisara again, _"Well she doesn't seem to be the Blue Eyes White Dragon, she has a pretty legit story about her childhood. But why does she look like her?"_

Kisara saw a fountain near by and walked over to it and sits on the ledge. She looks into her reflection and frowns as she see's her white hair, "I wonder if things would've been better if I was...normal."

Seto saw Kisara's frown. He looked at Kisara's sad blue eyes, then he turned his gaze to the night sky where the stars and the full moon was.

"If it means anything Kisara...my childhood wasn't that picture perfect either." Seto says.

Kisara looked at Seto in surprise, "Really?"

Seto nods, "Yeah, I can't call it perfect when my brother and I lived in an orphanage after our parents died, and when Gozaburo adopted us it was far from perfect."

Kisara was shocked that Seto had told her that. "Oh...I see, you didn't have to tell me that."

Seto went over to Kisara and sat next to her on the fountain, "I figured that since you honest about something from your life, it would be fair to even it with something from mine," Seto looks at Kisara again, and moves a piece of her hair from her face, "and you shouldn't care what those women think either, if anything...your white hair makes you look very unique actually."

Kisara blushed, "..You...really think so?"

"Yeah, they said that because they hated that you were the only girl I was talking to. I had problems with them earlier and I wanted to leave because of that, besides you're a lot prettier than them, not to mention everything about you is natural while they caked their face with makeup like clowns and are completely fake."

"I see...Mr. Kaiba, why exactly did you want to talk to me in the first place?"

Seto froze for a minute as he remembered why he started talking to her in the first place. He still hasn't figured out who this Kisara was, soon memories started to flow through his mind in ancient Egypt where Priest Seto was holding Kisara in his arms after she died from battle in front of the stone tablet of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

He looked at Kisara again, this time he was looking at her with a serious expression, "Kisara, there's something I want to ask you."

Kisara had a perplexed expression, "What is it, Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto took a deep breath, "Kisara? Have I seen you around before?"

Kisara blinked, "I don't think we have, this is the first time we've met."

"Are you sure?" Seto said.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Kisara was confused.

"...I'm asking this Kisara because"

Seto was cut off as he heard ruffling in the bushes. He became alarmed and stood up while Kisara was startled.

"Who's there!?" Seto demanded, "Come out now!"

There was still ruffling sounds but this time there was cursing from a man's voice. Kisara started to become afraid, and stood up, suddenly a man fell out of the bushes and face planted to the ground. He was slightly overweight and he wore a wrinkled blue tuxedo with a blue bow tie, he looked up at Seto and quickly got up.

"Seto Kaiba!" exclaimed the man, "hi! I'm Ed Jones, from the _Gazette_. I've been looking all over for you all night! I was wondering if I could get an interview with you?"

Seto glared at the man, "Ed Jones? Aren't you the reporter who always gets in trouble? Like going against your bosses order's to not interview certain types of people? What are you doing here?"

Ed looks at Seto, "Well if you must know, my boss actually sent me here to interview the most important celebrities here. But I thought if I could get an interview with you, since you are the most important CEO in the business world. So what do you say?"

"No." Seto said coldy.

"What?" Ed blinked, "come on Kaiba! I need a scoop on you if I want to stay in this business, besides I heard a lot of juicy things about you."

Seto cocked an eyebrow, "Such as?"

"Is it true that when you and Gozaburo met at the orphanage, you made a deal with him that if you won in a game of chess he had to adopt you and your little brother?"

"I plead the fifth." Seto says dryly.

"And is it true that after you and your brother were adopted, Gozaburo had you study for long hours at a time, and if you messed up he would beat you?" Ed asked.

Seto felt a chill down his spine when Ed asked that question. He getting completely personal asking those kind of questions, especially when they brought back memories Seto is trying hard to forget.

Kisara saw Seto's distraught expression, "Mr. Jones please! Those questions are completely inappropriate!"

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to stay out of-" Ed stopped as he got a good look at Kisara, from her white hair to her blue eyes, "whoa, uh pardon me miss, but who are you?"

Seto's eyes were glittering with malice at the reporter, "You leave her out of this!"

Ed looked back and forth at Seto and Kisara, then he smirked, "Oh I get it, so Kaiba when were going to tell people that you had a girlfriend?"

Seto and Kisara started to blush from Ed's statement, "I can see it now, Seto Kaiba, then and now from child prodigy to CEO of Kaibacorp, with an additional story: Seto Kaiba's secret lover revealed!"

"Lover?" Kisara said with a lump in her throat.

"I have to say Kaiba, you have quite the taste in women, white hair and light features? Man you don't go cheap on anything, including the women you date."

Seto's eyes flared with anger, "Don't you dare, Jones!"

Ed got his camera out from his bag and turned it on and recorded Seto, "But enough about that. Right now I want to know about your life growing up with Gozaburo Kaiba before I know about your girlfriend, he must have been a very tough parent to you. Since you were going to take over the company, he must have raised you with the strictest discipline possible so you can be prepared to destroy your enemies like he did when the company still made weapons for war, I should know because my sources gather dirt on every celebrity out there. So what did he use on you? The belt? Rod, threats? And did he ever disciplined your little brother the same way?"

Seto felt his body heat increase from the rage building up inside of him from the reporter's questions. He felt the memories come back to him fast and hard, from Gozaburo hitting him across the face, breaking his arm at one point and when he threatened to send him and Mokuba back to that awful orphanage. All the horrible events in his life with Gozaburo were starting burn in his soul once again. He wanted the reporter to shut up, he wanted him to leave, he wanted to punch him. But if he did something he knows that Ed will report it to the press and Kaibacorp's reputation will be ruined.

"And one more question...did you kill Gozaburo on the day you took over Kaibacorp?"

CRACK!

Seto saw Ed stumble to the ground, holding his cheek that turned bright red from being strucked. Seto turned his head and was shocked when he saw Kisara with her hand in the air, with an angry expression.

"Mr. Jones!" Kisara exclaimed, "this has gone on long enough! Asking Mr. Kaiba those kind of questions is completely uncalled for! Everything that's happened in his life is none of yours or anyone else's business and you should be ashamed of yourself. As a journalist you should of had the decency to respect Mr. Kaiba's privacy and not ask such horrible things, and I think it's time that you left."

Ed blinked a few times, then he glared at Kisara, "You little wench!" he got up and raised his hand, "I'll teach you to get someone's business!" he was about to hit Kisara, until his arm was caught in a tight and firm grip by Seto.

"You will _not_ touch her!" Seto hissed.

Ed was struggling with Seto until he flipped the reporter on his back. Seto then took the camera and smashed it on the ground, he went on top of him and picked up Ed by the collar of his shirt and gave him a deadly glare.

"I'm going to make this very plain, Mr. Jones," Seto says viciously, "you _will_ not tell anyone what happened here tonight, and you will _not_ release any stories about us. And if I see any news reports from your paper about this incident or if you harass me or Kisara again, I will find out where you live and I will see to it that you lose everything, from your job to whatever is left in your pathetic existence, and I will have the _Gazette_ shut down and turn the building you work in into a parking lot..and believe me, I _always_ keep a promise."

Ed was absolutely petrified by the CEO's scary expression. He gulped and nodded, "Y-yes, I promise I'll keep my mouth shut about what happened here! I won't ask you anymore questions and I'll leave you and your girlfriend alone! I swear as a reporter that I won't tell a soul!"

Seto continued to glare at him, "Good," he shoved Ed away, "now get out of my sight you little Cockroach, and I better not see you again."

Ed didn't hesitate and started running away. Seto was trying to calm down, his fists were still clenched and his breathing was heavy, he had never been this angry in his entire life, the way that reporter just asked those horrible, personal and disgusting questions about his childhood with that monster he calls a stepfather was absolutely sickening. Seto remembered Gozaburo's cruelty as a child, whenever he didn't get a good enough grade on a paper he would be whipped viciously as Gozaburo shouted verbal abuse at him, and even threatened to do the same thing to Mokuba the next time he didn't reach his expectations.

How he hated that man.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto snapped out of his anger and looked over at Kisara, who had a worried look. To Kisara's shock, Seto went over to her, "..I'm sorry you had to see that."

It was strange to Seto, he never apologized about anything in his life to other people, save Mokuba, and yet Kisara was different.

Suddenly, Kisara grabbed his hand gently. Seto tensed up from her touch, but to his surprise he started to relax from Kisara's touch.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, what that reporter asked you was completely rude and personal." She said softly.

Seto looked at Kisara, "...Yeah, are you alright though?"

Kisara nodded, "Yes...you been helping me all night with everyone...I can't count how many times I've thanked you for it."

Seto smirked, "Well if anything, I should be thanking you for what you did to that guy earlier. I didn't know you had it in you."

Kisara flushed and smiled sheepishly, "Oh..well I saw you were getting upset and the reporter was asking terrible questions to you, I guess I let my temper get the better of me, sorry."

"That's alright," Seto laughed a bit, "..I owe you one, Kisara."

Kisara smiled back at him, then she asked, "By the way, before that reporter interrupted us...why did you think that we met before?"

Seto suddenly remembered the question he was going to ask Kisara. He still wanted to know if she really was who she said she is, he still hasn't gotten his answer yet, he was thinking of what to say to her and tilted his head towards the water.

He stopped as he saw his reflection and Kisara's.

He saw the Priest Seto in his reflection, with his blue and gold head-dress and robes with the Millennium Rod in his hand. Right next to him was Kisara but in the rag skirt she wore in ancient times, he looked at himself with wide eyes as he saw his past life.

Suddenly, something clicked in his mind.

Seto looked away from the fountain and at Kisara, who was no longer wearing the rages but the blue dress and he was wearing his white tuxedo. He started to remember the Priest Seto and what Atem told him long before he went to the afterlife, that the Priest was his past life. When he looked at Kisara and remembered the Kisara from the past, he came to shocking conclusion.

She is the reincarnation of Kisara.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Kisara asked.

Seto blinked and looked at Kisara, he shook his head, "Never mind, I said that because I felt like I knew you somewhere before. It sounds stupid I know, but that's what I thought."

Kisara stared at him for a moment, then she touched his face and Seto was a bit startled, "..You know," Kisara says, "this may sound crazy, but I had the same feeling when I met you to."

Seto went wide-eyed in surprise, "Really?"

Kisara nodded, "I don't know why, but when I met you there was something about you that seemed...familiar to me, especially when you and I talked all night and told each other some...personal stuff."

Kisara realized she had her hand on Seto's cheek and quickly took it away, and became shy, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch you."

Seto looked at Kisara, and to her shock he smiled at her.

"That's alright, "Seto replied.

They started to hear sounds from afar, they realized that it was midnight and everyone was starting to leave the manor. Seto offers his hand, "Shall we?"

Kisara smiled, "Lets." and she takes his hand.

* * *

Roland was waiting near the limo for the past four hours. He did have the car running for Seto, but since his boss didn't contact him or leave he had the driver shut off the car to save gas.

He looked down at his watch, "Where could he be?" he asked himself.

Then, out of the blue, Seto was walking towards him. He had his white tux back on and he went inside the limo without a word. Roland blinked and went inside the limo as well.

"Sir? Where were you? I was getting worried." Roland asked.

"Nothing to be concerned about Roland, let's just get home before Mokuba gets worried." Seto says.

Roland was shocked by Seto's response, "Really? Did you have any problems tonight sir?"

Seto looks at Roland, "Just ran into a reporter named Ed Jones from the _Gazette_, but I took care of him. We have nothing to worry about for the company's reputation."

Roland blinked, "...Uhh, okay? Sir are you feeling alright? You seem different."

"...I'm fine Roland."

* * *

Kisara went back to her apartment for the night. She went inside and got out of her blue dress and took a shower, after she was done she wrapped a white towel around her waist and laid on her bed with a sigh.

"What a night," she said tiredly.

She looked out her window and saw the bright full moon, she got up and went to her window to look at it and smiled, "So beautiful," she said softly, she closed her eyes and suddenly an image of Seto appeared in her mind and she smiled more. She looked up at the night sky.

"I hope to see you again soon, Seto Kaiba."

* * *

Seto looked out the window in the limo and saw the moon. The bright moon reminded Seto of Kisara's long white hair, and he could of sworn that he saw the Blue Eyes White Dragon in the sky.

_"Kisara Simmons, I hope we will cross path's again. Things will be a lot more interesting with you around."_

* * *

**_And that's the end:) I hope you like it BZ:) I wish you a happy marriage! And want to give a special thanks to KOK for letting me use Ed Jones from her story "Come Together" and Autobot for betaing it. And a special thanks for my friend qBATGIRLq for making me the lovely cover:)_**

**_Please R&R_**


End file.
